Kissing is Better then Fighting
by FlareonWritesBooks
Summary: Based off Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. One-shot. When (Male)Sapphire accidently hurts (Female)Ruby's Torchick she gets mad and they start fighting, and well lets just say... Sapphire has to shut her up someway. Mildly Fluffy. Ruby x Sapphire.


**Okay so as most of the Pokémon fandom knows Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire came out on 11/21/14 at 12:00 a.m. which happens to be almost 2 hours before I posted this. I GOT OMEGA RUBY AND IT IS AMAZING! So in order to celebrate this historic event in Pokémon history I decided to stay up in till 2:00 a.m. just to write this for you. I love the RuSa ship AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO POST IT IN THE REVIEWS I KNOW RUBY IS SUPPOSED TO BE A GUY AND SAPPHIRE A GIRL I JUST WANTED TO WRITE IT THE OTHER story is sorta fluffy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon does.**

**ENJOY THIS ONE-SHOT :D**

**-Flareon**

* * *

><p>Ruby let Torchick out of her pokeball and sat down in the green grass. Her mom had made her come to the Poke Park because she said that "Ruby wasn't going outside enough". Ruby fed Torchick an orange poke puff from her pocket, Torchick smiled.<p>

"Torchick! Torchick! Torchick!"

Ruby heard a loud yell behind her; she turned around to see what was going on. The boys were playing soccer and one of the teams had just won, among the players on the winning team was Sapphire. He glanced at her and smiled. Ruby blushed.

She would have starred at him forever if Torchick hadn't started pecking at her leg. "Hey, stop doing that Torchick!"

"Torchick, Tor?" Ruby did not speak Pokémon, but she was pretty sure that Torchick was asking her if she liked Sapphire. This made Ruby angry, she didn't like being accused of having crushes on people.

"Yeah right Torchick! We hate each other! No way in a million years!" yelled Ruby. This made Torchick start crying. "No Torchick, don't start crying! I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry!" Torchick stopped crying and Ruby wiped her tears with a tissue. Ruby fed Torchick another poke puff, and Torchick started running all over the place.

Ruby watched Torchick run around excitedly, this was stopped however by a fast flying soccer ball hitting Torchick, making her fly backwards. Ruby grabbed the soccer ball from on top of Torchick and held it protectively. The rest of the team sent Sapphire to retrieve the ball.

"Hey Ruby! Can we have our soccer ball back?" said Sapphire. Ruby turned red in anger.

"Do you really think I'm going to give you back your ball!" yelled Ruby. "Just look at what you did to my Torchick!" She pointed at Torchick who had a big purple bruise on her stomach and wasn't moving. "I will never forgive you for this! You practically killed my poor Torchick!" Ruby got even angrier with Sapphire. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW DARE YOU! ALL YOU EVER DO IS TRY TO KILL POKEMON, MAYBE YOU SHOULD JOIN TEAM MAGMA! DO YOU – mhgfhmmmmmmm." Ruby was interrupted by Sapphire's soft lips on hers. She lost all grip on the soccer ball and it dropped to the ground. All the angry redness on her face was replaced by a deep blush. Ruby could easily say that she was enjoying the kiss VERY much. She completely forgot about Torchick, and was focusing instead on the feel of Sapphire's lips.

After about 1 minute they broke apart to breathe. Both of them were blushing a deep pink. Ruby struggled to find words for what had just happened "Think Ruby, think! You look like an idiot not saying anything!" she said in her head. Sapphire just stood there, staring at her.

"I-I, W-wow." She finally said. "Y-you're a good kisser." That, she did not mean to say, and was just the first thing that came to her mind. She mentally slapped herself in her head.

"T-thanks." said Sapphire. He grabbed the soccer ball and threw it back to the team. Ruby scooped up Torchick from the ground. "I-is it okay if I go with you to the Pokémon center. After all it is my fault your Torchick got hurt."

"Sure. Also don't worry about that soon my Torchick will be good as new once we get to the Pokémon center." said Ruby. "Well we better get going then." And with that Sapphire took Ruby's hand, she rested her head on his shoulder and they started walking towards the Pokémon center, together.

"I could get used to doing that." said Ruby. She was feeling very warm inside right now.

"Me too." said Sapphire. Today his true feelings for Ruby had been exposed.

If there was one thing that they both agreed on… it was that Kissing Is way Better Then Fighting. [The End.]


End file.
